No secrets
by PARTIEPONY59
Summary: The west did have life unlike What Nita said. Siella was one of those people. Tris Dies for the sake of her friends and Tobias runs away he didn't realize how far he got until he met her. (Spoilers)


I looked over the mirror across the the room. I could hear the commotion from the shop downstairs.

I guess I should tell you a bit about my life. About 100 years ago the economy dropped. People started to care about how smart you are and how selfless you are, how honest you are, how brave you are, how peaceful and kind you are. All that happened and it started a war.

the western civilization died out, *wink wink* or so the eastern civilization thinks.

I Siella Blake live in Seattle Washington, um kinda. I live in a small section that the people that survived the war and wanted to keep their home. They made a huge cement wall with only one way out. The gate.

"Ella want to go get supplies with me." I turn and look at Papa. he has the same light brown hair as me except his is short and curly and mine is long and straight. His almost amber colored eyes hold love when they look at me.

I think back to the first time i was aloud outside of the gate. My bright blue eyes must have been holding emotion 'cause my papa looks worried like I'm having bad dreams again.

"Are you Okay sweetheart." He looked worried and I smiled a very genuine smile.

"peachy" i reply and stand. "I would love to get materials with you." I add the last part on as I put on my boots and slip on my Jacket. He smiled and we walked into the shop we own. Its the only shop we have. we also have one fancy restaurant, one not fancy restaurant that I believe was called Subway, we have one school that goes up to grade 12, one doctors office, one hospital, one gas station and a bunch of houses. oh did I forget to mention that my Papa and i go out every month to get supplies for our family store. we sell everything from phones to iPods to clothes and food.

Papa gets in our truck and we ride to the gate.

when we get to the gate my best friend Jake is watching the inside today. before we can leave we do our secret handshake. Jake and had always been friend but we weren't that close until I stood up for him in 8th grade when he admit to being gay. It never bothered me but it bothered his dad for quite some time before he realized that being gay means nothing about how good of a fighter you are. he even wins against me now.

"See you soon" he winks at me in a friend kind of way not a romantic kind.

as we go we stop at our normal spot and dad tells me. " Okay don't get too much because we are going to look around a bit." I nod and look down at my phone.

Oh I should tell you that we do have insurance and plans and agents and stuff like that.

I tuck a piece of dull brown waves behind my ear and get out. whenever we go places like the wal-mart that is our normal go to we take money from the cash registers and give it to the town hall.

Inside is almost empty from all the years we have been going here. I put some jars of fruit and spaghettios in my bag and go look through all the cash registers. Nothing.

I go and wait in the car for Papa and see him come out. he has soaps shampoos conditioners and pillows blankets and foods that are dried in plastic bags. we have a farm so we do get fresh meat and food from the but only certain things.

"Find anything good." I ask when he's done putting the hood of the truck up.

"Yeah" he reply's starting the truck.

"Where are we going now," I say remembering that he wanted to go to other places.

"I was thinking we could look around some," he said and started forward. "We could look for somewhere new to go right?" he asks me as we move.

I nod and look out the window. Something doesn't feel right its just off somehow. I look out the window and see a store I've never seen before and point it out to my Papa.

when we get in the store I can't even tell you what the name is 'cause its warn out but... Oh if your thinking "Ew you eat 100 year old food gross" well the only thing I can say to you is either suck it up or starve. I walk around the new store and hear something like whimpering, it stops so I keep going.

I had gotten a cart a few isles back and have a sorts of thing in it.

I get to a part where there are movies and grab about all of them.

I keep walking and see something called a iGlass. I take it out of the box and see a thin rectangle of glass with one button on it that has one of those POWER signs on them. I hold that down for a few seconds and Light appear on the screen. Its absolutely amazing so I grab all of them and put them in he cart with the food clothes and bathroom supplies. I had forgotten how amazing some stuff in life could be. and this is just the best.

I hear the noise again. I look and follow where I hear it from and find the most unwanted thing to see in all of my life so far. A guy is laying on the ground bloody and so thin he beats me.

"Papa" I yell and hear his foot prints hit the ground as he hurry's his way over. He gets here as I'm cleaning some of the cuts and feeding him something.

" What happened" My Papa asked me when he saw the man in my arms as I treat his wounds.

" I don't know" I answer.

The guy moves. I look down at him. "Hel-l-lp" he mutters and passes out.

**Tells me hows you like it and no bad reviews please. **

** ~Jordan~**


End file.
